¿Peleas?
by Joanne Distte
Summary: En parte, lo hizo para que no se olvidara de que su pelea era con él. Jin X Mugen. Slash. Lemon.


**Advertencias: basado en el animeverse. Si has visto todo, mejor, pero en realidad spoilers sólo tiene del capítulo 11.**

**N/A. Hacia tiempo, mucho muchomuchomuchomucho tiempo que no me obsesionaba con una serie así. Terminé el anime hace apenas una semana y lo estoy volviendo a ver, y me he leído los dos tomos que hay unas cuantas veces. Empecé a buscar fics y resultó que la primera autora que encontré los hace cojonudos (le he pedido permiso para traducir pero aun no me ha respondido). Jo, todo se alía en mi contra para que escriba. Y debo decir que me parece complicadísimo, no sólo por los personajes y las relaciones que tienen, sino porque es muy… visual todo. El color, la música, el movimiento, los pequeños gestos, la animación y peleas. Obviamente en un fic de todo eso queda desgraciadamente poco, así que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible xD**

**Este fanfic contesta al reto semanal propuesto por la comunidad de LJ weeklysex: "Se han besado y no saben muy bien la razón. Quieren aclararlo y acaban follando", y me obligan a meter las palabras mirar, escrito, música y aterrizar.**

**Para Lexa, quien me acompaña en mis incursiones a estos fandoms pese al coñazo que le doy a la pobre (y encima compartiendo mis OTPs). Lof u, baby!**

**Hay ciertas palabras que en los cómics y en el anime se usan en japonés, así que yo voy a respetarlas. Os pongo un pequeño diccionario para que entendáis todo bien : )**

_Geta: típicas sandalias con grandes plataformas, normalmente de madera._

_Dango: cierto tipo de comida japonesa; no viene exactamente lo que es, pero son una especie de bolas pinchadas en un palo._

_Udon: fideos gruesos de harina de trigo._

_Ronin: samurai sin dueño._

_Hakama: especie de pantalones anchos que llevan, normalmente acompañando al kimono._

**¿PELEAS?**

-¡Sólo hay una forma de resolver esto! –grita Mugen, una sonrisa canina asomando a sus labios. Desenvaina la espada con rapidez y Jin no tarda en imitarle. Cruzan katanas en el aire al primer salto, el choque del metal resonando por toda la zona.

-¡¡Queréis parar de una vez!! –Fuu chilla mucho, apretando los puños y poniéndose roja-. ¡Mugen!

-Ahg, calla, mujer… No pegues esos chillidos –responde, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja. Protesta mucho pero ha parado. Aterrizar con facilidad sobre las suelas metálicas de sus _geta_ es mucho más fácil para él que devolver la katana a su sitio.

-Me prometisteis que no ibais a luchar hasta que encontrásemos al samurai que huele a girasoles, y ésta es la tercera vez que hoy… ¡hey, esperad!

Jin se ha adelantado, y Mugen le sigue, canturreando.

-No te entretengas –se burla el último-. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes comeremos.

El camino que les queda hasta Nagasaki es largo aún. Apenas pasaron por Edo pocas semanas atrás, según el diario de Fuu, porque quizá ahí encontraría información sobre el samurai. Mugen y Jin lo han discutido y sospechan que el concurso de comida gratis tuvo mucho que ver en esa decisión. Se preguntaron (o, mejor dicho, Mugen preguntó en voz alta y Jin le escuchó sin decir nada) dónde se mete esa cantidad de arroz, porque por lo plana que está obviamente en las tetas no es.

Ha soñado muchas veces que termina viajando con una mujer, pero no precisamente con esa clase de mujer. Su tipo es más de burdel. Guapa, mucho pecho, con más curva y especialmente más callada y obediente. Fuu no debería entrar en la descripción de mujer, rumia. Pesada, gritona, maniática, incapaz de dejarles en paz…

Aunque por eso los interrumpió el otro día. Mugen, de saber sentirse agradecido, quizá lo estaría con ella. Pero quizá de tener las cosas claras, diría que, además de todo eso, esa pequeña gritona sabe cortar el rollo. Sólo que no sabe qué ocurrió ni tiene nada claro, así que se limita a mirar a Jin de lejos y nada más.

Por el momento.

-¡Comida! –grita Fuu al ver la pequeña posada, y echa a correr cuando hace escasos segundos se quejaba de no poder dar un paso más.

Jin intercambia una mirada de escepticismo con Mugen, pero éste aparta la vista.

Ya era hora de que llegaran a algún lado. Necesita llenar el estómago o acabará pensando en cosas que no debe.

X X X X

Se han comprometido a trabajar en la posada a cambio de un poco de dango y agua. Mugen insistió en que fuera sake pero el posadero argumentó que si se ponía borracho (y tenía toda la pinta de ser un borracho) luego no cumpliría su parte del trato. Así que tiene que conformarse con ahogar las penas en agua y en quejarse un poco más de lo habitual para compensar.

Cuando Jin se levanta, sus dos compañeros le miran como si estuviera loco.

-¿Adónde vas? –pregunta Mugen con la boca llena.

-Ahora vengo. –Jin se da la vuelta para irse, pero enseguida se gira y los observa entrecerrando los ojos-. Ni se os ocurra tocar mi dango.

-Ya, ya… -contestan a la vez, con la vista fija en el plato abandonado.

-¿Adónde irá? –Fuu se acerca a Mugen para cotillear, bajando la voz.

-Pensé que sería cosa de que le está dando un apretón, pero camina despacio así que…

-¡Eres un guarro!

-¿Qué? –grita Mugen, rascando la cabeza, donde Fuu acaba de golpearle.

-Tomad. –La voz de Jin corta la pelea. Les tiene un par de cuencos de los que sale un agradable humillo caliente.

-¡Udon! –Mugen coge uno y prácticamente se come medio de una sentada. Se quema, y se pasa los siguientes cinco minutos tragando agua como un condenado.

-¿Cómog lo hasf comnseguifdo?

No ha parado ni un momento de llevarse los palillos repletos de fideos a la boca, pero al parecer Jin se las arregla para entender a Fuu.

-Dije que Mugen trabajaría más –responde con tranquilidad, soplando el caldo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que yo qué?

X X X X

Mugen está de rodillas en el suelo, frotando la madera con un cepillo húmedo. No para de maldecir. Es bien entrada la noche y el único diablo que sigue despierto a esas horas es él. Limpiando.

Joder, si es que sabía que había tenido que insistir en lo del sake.

-¡Ésta me la paga! –grita, y lanza el cepillo contra la pared. Nada lo detiene. La puerta corrediza que da al jardín está abierta y el cepillo acaba muy lejos tirado en la hierba. Bufa, grita más y se odia a sí mismo-. ¡Mierda!

Mugen se deja caer sobre el suelo húmedo, sus desgarbadas piernas abiertas, las rodillas un poco dobladas. No piensa mover un dedo más. Acaba de decidir que nada del mundo va a moverlo de ahí, ni siquiera aunque…

-¡Tú!

Jin acaba de entrar, y Mugen ya se ha incorporado y tiene la katana medio sacada cuando se da cuenta de que el samurai le apunta con el cepillo y no con su espada.

-Creo que se te ha caído esto.

Lo mira con sorpresa y acaba volviendo a tumbarse soltando un bufido, poniendo los brazos bajo la cabeza.

-La puerta está abierta para que entre aire, no personas indeseables.

Acostumbrado a su mal humor, Jin no parece darse por aludido. Entra en la habitación en la que claramente no está invitado (si es que Mugen tiene algún derecho sobre a quién dejar pasar y a quién no) y se queda mirando a su compañero de pie. El otro, que ha cerrado los ojos, abre uno al ver que Jin no tiene la menor intención de largarse de allí.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hm.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Pensaba... en lo que ocurrió el otro día -dice al final.

-El otro día no pasó nada –masculla. Se gira, asegurándose esta vez de darle la espalda.

Jin no dice nada, pero se sienta de rodillas sin moverse del sitio. Mugen casi puede escuchar su respiración lenta y acompasada. Insultantemente calmada. ¡Ahg, le saca de quicio!

-Veo que resuelves todo peleando.

Su voz no suena como si le recriminase algo. Simplemente expone un hecho, uno que a Mugen no le gusta nada. Se vuelve a incorporar haciendo mucho ruido, apoyándose sobre las manos. Esta vez le encara, y lo hace como lo hace todo: de cerca e intimidando.

-¿Algún problema con eso? –le espeta.

-Ninguno.

-Hablar es una pérdida de tiempo. –Mugen se encoge de hombros, apartándose. De pronto se siente incómodo tan cerca de Jin-. Es mucho más fácil arreglarlo con la espada.

Se pierde menos el tiempo, piensa. Al menos el samurai en eso tendrá que darle la razón. Su modo de vida es la katana, al fin y al cabo. Tiene que entenderlo.

-Menos contigo -añade de pronto. Ha bajado la voz. No susurra, sino que sisea. Parece cabreado-. A ti no consigo ganarte.

-No lo han conseguido muchos.

-Pero dejaste que unos matones te dieran una paliza por una puta. -Le mira un segundo antes de apartar la vista y empezar a crujirse los nudillos, como si aquello no tuviera que ver con él-. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Shino –responde Jin, y su cuerpo se tensa sin poderlo evitar-. Y no era una puta.

-La pagaste, ¿no? –Como no responde, Mugen sonríe con crueldad-. Pues eso.

A veces se merece que le partan la cara lo que no está escrito. Jin no es hombre de perder los nervios, pero Mugen lo consigue. No ha conseguido alejar de su mente ni un solo día el hermoso rostro de Shino alejándose en aquella barca, y ese estúpido logra que la recuerde con más viveza que antes en apenas unos minutos.

Pagó por alejarla de los demás, se dice, no para que se acostase con él.

-Así que estás enfadado porque ellos me dieron una paliza y tú no puedes ni tocarme. –No sube la voz, pero suena más seco. Mugen enarca las cejas. ¿Habrá conseguido cabrear al bueno de Jin?-. ¿Por eso me…?

_Besaste_.

Y por más cosas, pero no piensa decirlas. Nunca había visto a Jin colgado por una mujer, pero sin duda ninguna merece que pierda su camino del samurai o lo que diablos siga por ella. Odia que se deje golpear como un saco sin defenderse, y también que le pidiese dinero para un polvo (para encima no devolvérselo). Lo peor había sido no verle el pelo en un par de días, cuando a él los celos le consumían por dentro. ¿Con quién iba a pelear si no estaba él? ¿Con Fuu?

-Lo hice para que no te olvidaras por unas faldas de que tu pelea es conmigo –masculla. Le coge por la solapa del kimono azul y le acerca, con agresividad-. Me la debes.

-Hasta que no encontremos al…

-Sí, sí, al hijo de puta de los girasoles –termina Mugen, bufando-. Pero cuando le encontremos…

-Lucharé contra ti –asiente Jin.

-Y te mataré.

-Intentarás tocarme –rectifica el samurai con una leve sonrisa, alzando la barbilla.

Mugen suelta una carcajada. La promesa de una buena pelea es música para sus oídos. Se echa más encima todavía de su compañero, y le quita las gafas.

-Tocarte es mucho más fácil que matarte.

Jin lo pensó la primera vez (la única vez) que besó a Mugen. Que tenía razón, y todo en él era una pelea constante. Sus besos son mordiscos y los acompaña de todo el cuerpo, igual que cuando lucha. Movimientos innecesarios, salidos de no se sabe donde y que forman parte de ese estilo particular que le hace ser tan bueno. Aquí es una mano sobre el suelo, al lado de su cabeza, y la otra metiéndose por dentro de la ropa. Le toca el pecho y araña. Mugen es capaz de recorrer cada costilla y notar el hueso de la cadera. Si no fuera a comérselo él a partir de ahora le dejaría el último dango.

Mugen le mete la rodilla entre las piernas y aprieta. Se la nota dura bajo el hakama, y se ríe. Al final iba a tener razón y Jin era raro. Claro que cuando se lo comentó a Fuu no tenía en mente ser él quien provocase aquella reacción. Se cabrea y lo besa de nuevo, tirándole del labio inferior, lamiéndole la barbilla poco después.

Al ronin se le ha abierto el kimono, pero no deja que Mugen lo desnude del todo. Hunde sus dedos largos en el pelo encrespado de su compañero mientras se incorpora sobre el codo. Hace mucho que dejó de aceptar órdenes, y entre los que no está dispuesto a obedecer se encuentra Mugen. El primero de todos.

-Idiota, ¿qué…?

Jin ahoga las protestas al sacarle la camisa roja y levantarle la blanca. No ha desanudado los cordones y se le atasca en la cabeza y en los brazos, y no llega a quitársela del todo. Mugen tiene el pecho lleno de cicatrices y los pezones pequeños y oscuros. Empieza a rozarlas y a lamerlas, todo a la vez, aunque sin prisa. Una, antigua, desaparece bajo el hakama y la sigue con el pulgar. Se pregunta quién habrá logrado hacérselas. Si él, con su técnica, ha sido incapaz…

Habrán sido peleas duras.

A fuerza de tirones Mugen consigue librarse de la camiseta. La tira a un lado, y su siguiente movimiento es rápido y va a por Jin. Acaba encima de él, mirándole fijamente. Se ha mordido el labio intentando no gemir cuando le estaba tocando.

Su pasado es jodido, y nunca ha dejado que nadie se acerque tanto.

Se frota contra Jin, jadeando. Le gusta verle cerrar los ojos cuando lo hace. El muy cabrón no parece haber perdido el control ni la mitad que él. Blasfema cuando la mano delgada de Jin le recorre el pecho y se cuela bajo su hakama sin que él lo espere. Es cálida, y es raro. Siempre se ha imaginado que tendría la piel fría.

Deja escapar pesadamente el aire retenido cuando los dedos le rodean la polla. Jin empieza a mover la mano y Mugen no sabe donde meterse. Hunde la cabeza en el cuello del samurai y le marca con los dientes la piel pálida, siguiendo la mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a la boca. Todo en él es delgado. Los labios tiene finos, y, cuando los entreabre para recibir la lengua de Mugen, éste se da cuenta de que la suya es delgada y un poco afilada. No blanda como la de una mujer de burdel, sino dura y a veces exigente.

Gruñe. Se supone que iba a ser él el que iba a acabar tocando a Jin.

Pero es él el que está pasando un calor horrible. La puta puerta está abierta pero ahí ni entra aire ni entra nada. Siente la piel ardiendo, especialmente las partes que tocan el pecho de Jin o los brazos de Jin o las manos de Jin. Joder, sobre todo las manos. Va cada vez más rápido y se agarra con fuerza al kimono azul, al no encontrar otra cosa. Crispa los dedos y todo su cuerpo se tensa cuando se corre, pringando los pantalones (y con suerte la mano de Jin, por hijoputa).

Se ha dejado caer encima del samurai mientras intenta recuperar la cordura y la respiración. Ninguno dice nada, pero Mugen acaba moviéndose hasta ponerse a horcajadas sobre él cuando nota que Jin empieza a recorrer con la mano libre las cicatrices de su espalda.

-Bien –dice, y la saliva que cubre sus caninos brilla cuando sonríe-. Me toca.


End file.
